


Praxian Crystal

by buslimpan



Series: Before Earth [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen, Shattered Glass, Transformers Prime AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buslimpan/pseuds/buslimpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a newly appointed Prime, Megatronus have been put under a lot of stress. The Senate's choice to attack Praxus in fear of them joining the Autobots and Megatronus unable to stop the attack, has only made his stress worse. His Elite have noticed this and have decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praxian Crystal

I was sitting in my chair, patting Rumble on the head absently as I looked over my work. I leaned my head on my other servo as I stared at the screen.  
.: _Soundwave. I need you at the command center._ :. The voice of Megatronus said over the comm. link.  
.: _Affirmative._ :. I said and rose up with Rumble in my arms.  
“Carrier?” Rumble said and I looked down at my yellow symbiote. He was looking up at me with curious optics.  
“Megatronus requested our presence at the center.” I said as I looked up and walked out of my room.  
“Oh. Another mission?” He asked as he began to move around in my arms. I lifted him up to my shoulder and he transformed into his place there.  
“Maybe.” I answered and nodded to a few soldiers that paused to salute to me. Unease filled my spark, I was still not used to the title I had earned. I paused as the feeling of comfort flooded from my symbiotes over our bond. I smiled behind my mask and answered with gratefulness. A chirp made me look up to the ceiling and saw Buzzsaw approaching me. He flew around me for a bit before he settled down on my back. I couldn't help the small smile on my lips. I continued down the hall and through the corridors with the center as my goal.  
“Ah. Soundwave. Glad you made it.” Megatronus said as he noticed me when I walked through the door. I paused at the door and looked around the room. It was empty of cybertronians except for the ones at the oval table in the middle of the room. Knockout and Dreadwing were closest to the door. Megatronus was standing at the head of the table and Starscream was sitting at his right side.  
“Take a seat.” Megatronus said and motioned towards the chair on his left side. I hurried over to my seat and sat down.  
“Alright. Now everyone is here. Starscream, please begin.” Megatronus said before sitting down. Starscream rose up and began to speak.

~

“... can't let the Autobots get any closer to Vos. I hope you understand this situation and I trust you will find what the Autobots are planning. We can't let the Autobots win this.” Megatronus said after the three joors of war meeting. I, along with Knockout, moved our joints out of the stiffness.  
“Prime, sir. We will do everything we can do so it will not be a repeat of Praxus.” Dreadwing said and the rest of us nodded and agreed. I noticed how Megatronus tensed at the name of the destroyed city.  
“Good. Dismissed.” He said and all of us rose up and left the room. When we got outside, Knockout stopped us.  
“Alright, everyone. Breakdown and I want everyone of the Elite to meet up at the deck in a joor. Soundwave, can you make so no one has duty then? Also, make sure that the surveillance cameras doesn't record our meeting.” Knockout said as he looked sternly at me. His light blue wings were high and gave him a posture that told everyone that he meant business. I glanced at my white and red commander. Starscream was looking at Knockout, he seemed to be studying him. Then he nodded. I turned towards Knockout again and nodded.  
“Sure.” I said and Knockout smiled big.  
“Thanks Soundwave! See you later everyone!” He chirped before turning around and hurrying away.  
“I swear that he acts like he is the Trineleader sometimes!” Dreadwing grumbled. I started to chuckle a little and I saw Starscream's amused smile.  
“Why, you must be an awful Trineleader if you let your third command you around.” He said teasingly and with his wings fluttering. Dreadwing sent Starscream a glare.  
“Oh shut up Starscream.” He huffed and Starscream just chuckled.  
“Dreadwing, I suggest you go and fetch Skyquake from his guard duty. Starscream, go and fetch Thundercracker and Skywarp. Buzzsaw-” I said and paused as the named symbiote folded himself out and started to fly in circles around us.  
“-go and fetch your siblings. I have some work to do before the meeting.” I said and walked past the two seekers. I heard how Buzzsaw flew off to fetch the other symbiotes.  
“See you later then Soundwave.” I heard Starscream say before I drowned out every sound around me. I began to work out how all of us would be off duty in a joor.

~

I walked after Rumble and Frenzy as they ran ahead of me. I had a slight smile on my lips as I casually walked after them. Enjoyment rolled over our family bond as well as laughter was heard in the air. I could for a moment forget that we was at war. I began to smirk and let my tentacles out and sneaked them behind the two mini mechs and before they could react, the tentacles grabbed Rumble and Frenzy around their waists. Both of the two squealed as I lifted them up in the air.  
“Carrier!” Rumble squealed but both of them laughed. I brought them to me and put them in my arms. I walked to the door that lead to the deck and saw Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Almost everyone was sitting down, either on the ground or on a crater. I let down Rumble and Frenzy to the ground and they immediately ran towards the others. Frenzy ran to Breakdown, who was sitting on a crater, and Rumble ran to Skywarp who had yet to sit down. Frenzy climbed up on Breakdown's leg before promptly sitting down in his lap. Rumble simply lifted his servos towards Skywarp who picked him up and nuzzled him. I smiled and let Buzzsaw, Lazerbeak and Ravage fold themselves out from my frame. Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak flew around the group before settling down on the beams in the roof. Ravage stretched out his limbs before sitting down beside me and wave to the others.  
“Hi!” He said happily.  
“Everyone here then?” Knockout said as I walked to the semi-circle and sat down on the ground. Ravage climbed up in my lap and I started to pat him.  
“Okay, good. Let' get straight to the point then.” Knockout said and his wings dropped slightly.  
“Me and Knockout, both as medics and friends, are worried about Megatronus' mental health.” Breakdown said seriously and looked up from Frenzy in his lap. I froze and stared at Knockout and Breakdown.  
“What?” Starscream said, almost sounding demanding in his voice. I leaned back and waited for Knockout and Breakdown to continue. I glanced to the others and saw them starring at Knockout and Breakdown. The ones that looked the least surprised were Knockout's trinemates, Dreadwing and Skyquake. They had probably felt something over their bond. I looked back to Knockout and Breakdown.  
“I'm sure you have noticed how tense Megatronus have become lately. And how much he works.” Knockout began.  
“He hardly asks me for help outside my normal duty.” I said with a nod. I felt everyone's optics at me but I focused on Knockout. He nodded.  
“I'm guessing he asks no one for help. He certainly don't ask me or Breakdown for help.” He said and crossed his arms.  
“He doesn't ask me or Skyquake either.” Dreadwing said with a nod. I heard how Starscream sighed.  
“It certainly seems like he is not asking anyone for help. And rejecting the help we offers.” He said and all of us fell silent.  
“But how are we going to help? I mean, Megatronus is so stubborn that he will win against a slab of metal in survival. So what can we do?” Skywarp said as he hugged Rumble close.  
“I'm not sure how we are supposed to do this, but we need to show that slag headed Prime that we are here for him, that we stand by him. Because if we don't, Megatronus might stop trusting others and lose sight of what he is battling for. He will overwork his systems and crash.” Knockout said seriously.  
“And if anyone crash like Megatronus would, they would get processor damage. It probably would change their personality even.” Breakdown said solemnly. Frenzy looked up at Breakdown.  
“I don't want Megatronus to change...” He said in a low voice. Breakdown looked down at Frenzy in his lap and started to stroke Frenzy's helm.  
“No one of us want that Frenzy. No one.” I heard Breakdown mumble to my blue symbiote. I felt Frenzy's discomfort at the aspect of Megatronus changing over the bond. I noticed in the corner of my optic how Rumble started to fuss and how Skywarp let him down. I turned my head slightly to watch Rumble run over to Breakdown and climb his leg too before settling down beside his twin brother. The two cuddle together before they looked back to the semi-circle. I felt how Ravage poked me and I looked down at my white symbiont. We locked optics and shared a silent conversation.  
“Ya know...” Ravage began and I felt everyone's optics at us again. Ravage looked forward and I looked up.  
“If we gave 'im a present? Like, somethin' reaaaally pretty? Somethin' that we worked hard on!” Ravage said and got more excited at the idea. Dreadwing huffed.  
“Like that would work.” he grumbled. Ravage deflated a little and I frowned at Dreadwing.  
“You don't know Megatronus as we do!” Rumble suddenly shouted.  
“Calm down, Rumble.” I said as I felt a wave of anger from his side of the bond.  
“Rumble do have a point. Me, Starscream, Skywarp, Soundwave and his symbiotes do know Megatronus better than any of you.” Thundercracker said with a nod.  
“What do you suggest that we do then? Is a present really going to help?” Dreadwing said with a raised optic ridge.  
“Depends on the present. I suggest that we'll make him the present.” I said and I felt my symbiotes excitement.  
“I suggest a day off.” Knockout said and everyone turned to him.  
“While a present will cheer him up, it will not let him get the rest he needs. If we fix him a day off, then he will get to rest.” He continued when he had everyone's attention.  
“That means that we have to divide all off his work between us. It's doable because we are not one mech.” Starscream said and I nodded.  
“Me and Starscream can work on the re-scheduling. We are the top commanders beside Megatronus after all. That means that everyone else have to figure out a present.” I said and rose up with Ravage in my arms.  
“Sounds like a good plan. Then I have nothing more to say.” Knockout said with a pleased nod.  
“Let's keep this a secret!” Skywarp suddenly said. I turned my head towards him.  
“Just imagine his surprise!” He said, his wings were fluttering.  
“It would be fun to keep it a secret!” Ravage agreed and wriggled a little in my arms and I let him go.  
“Fine with me. As long as we get it done.” Starscream said and everyone stood up. Breakdown carefully put down Frenzy and Rumble on the ground as he rose up.  
“Okay, everyone. Let's do it!” Breakdown said with a big smile and everyone cheered before going different ways. I walked towards my room and Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage were running in front of me and Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw flew over our heads. I heard hurried steps behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Starscream walking up to me.  
“Well then. Shall we start on the re-scheduling while we still got time off?” He said and I nodded.  
“Affirmative.” I said and we went to my room to begin the plans.

 

~Megatronus POV~

I groaned as my systems came online unusually slow. Though my slow starts had become more usual the past orbital cycle. I laid still until all of my systems were online and then I sat up on my berth. I dragged one of my servos over my face and steeled myself for another day. I swung my legs over the edge and stood up. I stretched out my limbs and rolled my shoulders to remove the stiffness in them. Then I walked out of my room and towards the rec room to get some energon. I barely noticed the increased activity amongst my soldiers as I passed them in the corridors. They saluted me and greeted me and I greeted them. After a little bit of walking I finally found myself in the rec room. I walked directly to the energon dispenser and as I waited on my cube I looked around in the room. I frowned slightly when I noticed that none of my officers were in the room. Usually Dreadwing and Skyquake, and sometimes Knockout too, would be here in the room and relaxing before going off to do their duty. I shook my head and grabbed my cube of energon when it was done. I walked out of the rec room and to my office, I had a lot of work to do. I sat down at my desk and turned on the computer. I sipped on the energon as I tried to log in. I paused when I was denied access. I frowned and tried again. Once again I was denied access.  
.: _Soundwave. I'm not able to log in to the terminal._ :. I said over the comm. link.  
.: _Affirmative._ :. Soundwave simply said and my frown grew deeper.  
.: _knew about this?_ :. I asked, feeling confused over this.  
.: _Affirmative._ :. He once again simply said. I sighed deeply.  
.: _Care to tell me why I'm denied access to my work?_ :. I asked and tried to be calm but concern over that I wouldn't be able to do my work crept over me.  
.: _Negative._ :. Soundwave answered. I paused at his answer.  
.: _You aren't going to tell me no matter how much I order you right?_ :. I asked after some silence.  
.: _Affirmative._ :. Soundwave said with amusement clear in his voice. I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.  
.: _Alright then. I'm coming over to the command center._ :. I warned him but I got no replay. I shook my head and ended the comm. link before I rose up and walked out of my office. I soon found my way to the command center to see my officers working. I quickly walked over to Soundwave.  
“Now, could you tell me why I'm denied access?” I asked but it was not Soundwave that answered me.  
“Because today you have a day off.” Knockout said to my left. I looked up and at him. He was standing with his arms crossed and his wings were firmly set on his back. Breakdown was standing behind him. I frowned at them.  
“A day off? I can't have a day off.” I said as I completely turned towards Knockout and Breakdown.  
“Oh, yes you can. As your CMO I order you to take a day off with no work and with a lot of rest.” Knockout said as he smirked.  
“I'm perfectly fine Knockout. I don't need a d-” I began but got interrupted.  
“Your systems have gotten slower to start up, haven't they?” Knockout said and gave me a stern look. I fell silent and he took my silence as an answer.  
“That is a sign on a coming crash. A crash caused from working too hard and too much. You need to rest, Megatronus.” Knockout said and his expression turned solemn as he said the last sentence.  
“The work-” I began but I stopped when I felt a servo on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Starscream.  
“Don't worry about the work. We take care of it. It's not that much when you distribute it on 6 mechs.” He said with a slight smile. I looked at him for a moment before I looked around the command center.  
“But-” I began but once again I got interrupted by Starscream.  
“Trust us sir. That's all we ask of you. You have been working so much and haven't let us help you. It feels like you aren't trusting us even though we are your friends. Please let us help.” He said seriously. I sighed.  
“You will not let me do any work will you?” I said and Starscream smirked.  
“Nope.” he said before he went to his work station.  
“Go back to your room and rest Megatron. You need all the rest you can get.” Knockout said and I shook my head in defeat, smiling a little at the nickname.  
“Alright. I'll go and rest. But if the Autobots are attacking, do call me.” I said seriously before I left the command center. As I walked back to my room I couldn't help to ponder what I would do if I was banned from work. Worry began to creep to me the more I thought about it. Would my officers be able to do it? Would it be too much or too difficult for them? Maybe I could hack into my computer and do some work anyway. When I entered my room I noticed a package on my desk. Curiously I walked over to the desk and looked at the package. A data-pad was beside it so I picked it up and turned it on. Rumble's writing met me.

**_“I hope you trust us now buckethead. If you don't rest, then you will die behind a stack of datapads and not in the battlefield. Not worthy of a gladiator right? Anyway.  
This is a reminder to you from us that you are not alone. So trust us a bit will you?_ **

**_Your Elite.”_ **

I chuckled a little at the insults that Rumble wrote, my worry slowly beginning to melt away, before I put the data-pad down on the desk and looked at the package. I lifted it up and examined it. A box wrapped in a paper. I carefully began to open it and I picked out it's contents. Multiple colors colored the area in front of me as light hit the Praxian crystal in my servo. I stared at the beautiful crystal and after a while I began to smile big. I carefully placed the crystal down on my desk and studied it for a bit.  
“Thank you.” I mumbled before I turned around and walked to my berth and laid down. All my worry I had for the moment were completely gone and suddenly I felt exhausted. My smile didn't leave me as recharge re-claimed me this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! :)
> 
> I'm aware that there are some confusing stuff in this, such as Knockout being a Seeker. My headcannon is that he used to be a Seeker before he chose an automobile as alt mode. And as for his Trinebond with Dreadwing and Skyquake, that will be explained in another story.
> 
> If there is anything you are wondering about, just ask!


End file.
